Murder in the Past
Murder in the Past is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 55th case of the game. It is the first case set in Sachs Canyon. Plot During opening sequence of Sachs Canyon, 53 years ago, young Christa is brought by satanic cult and being brainwashing her with electrical shock. Upon recovering her memories about being abandoned by her parents, she start to remember how her family treats her very badly since she suffered from amnesia. 53 years later, an elder Christa drags Fatiha by force and are being welcomed by the fugitive convicts, who're reunited with Deathstalker's followers after joined satanic cults force. Christa laughs evilly when Fatiha gasps in horror after witnessing the Rees relatives' dead bodies. Previously, Abraham and the player pieced together that his girlfriend, detective-turned-criminal Fatiha, Vermilion Master's true identity and mastermind of the Project Deathstalker, Father Regueiro and his illegitimate wife and witch of Night Spirit, Christa Rees escaped to Sachs Canyon. Due to the intense radiation they would be exposed to, Abraham, Raymond and the player were disallowed to return to the station until the chase was over. However, Issac Foley, one of the member of the Project Deathstalker under his code-name Skull Mania, was reported on the loose following Melvin's news about the convict escaping from jail. Abraham, along with the player and Raymond found Issac burnt to death at the Black Stone Points. Five people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Felicia Verity (journalist), Amanda Rohrlach (surgeon), Sandeep Banerjee (yoga instructor), Tito Silvestre (coyote hunter), and Elvis Blackwolf (herbal doctor). While searching for evidences, Abraham see the spirit of the Rees family, warns him that someone is going to sacrifice Fatiha before they vanishing. Mid-investigation, Abraham surprisingly received a letter from Issac to Navajo doctor Elvis Blackwolf to investigate the Rock Blocks as it was in 1800, the year in which the black slave Matilda Foley was executed. Elvis agreed to help the team (appearing to be more cooperative as opposed to his cottage appearances) through the power of storytelling as if Matilda was to be executed by a burning in 1800. Elvis politely gave the artifacts from the library's archives to the team provided that it was of significance, and alas determined that Matilda's execution was linked to Issac's murder. After a tedious investigation, Amanda Rohrlach, an R&D Center's surgeon, turned out to be Issac's killer. Amanda found out that Issac spent hours in the detention center's library trying to study how his ancestor died and wants to kill his cult follower to avenged his ancestor's death. To not let him kill the cult leader, Amanda hacked the prison's security codes so Issac could escape. Amanda's plan went well as she was able to corner Issac in the Black Stone Points (which is similar in the past), who said that he want to kill the cult leader. Issac attempted to choke Amanda to death with forceful kiss, but Amanda knocks him with big rock. Amanda ties Issac the same way Matilda was tied up and then killed Issac the same way Matilda was murdered in 1800. Amanda admitted that she was now a member of the Deathstalker's satanic cult, but she refused to tell the team where Fatiha was as her parents had been satanic cult members for generations, alas the Rohrlach family were very good in keeping secrets. In court, Amanda stated that she did the city a favor but Judge Pereira countered that Issac's guilt did not warrant a murder, which were grounds for a 25-year jail sentence for Amanda. During The Last Exorcism (1/4), towards the end of this case, the team finally solved the complex puzzle—why Fatiha become the host for the Deathstalker's satanic cult. Fatiha would do anything in order to protect her father, Farhan Jubayr, from the notorious Night Spirit. She knew she was soon to be arrested by the team after committing the murder of consultant Roxanne Simonidis. She knew if she will be suspended from being detective, the Deathstalker would sacrifice her after terrorist attacks attempts on Daisywood Films Award just like they terrorist attacks on New Delhi's Bollywood Horror Films Award back in 2102 to prevent Farhan from quitting the Deathstalker. Thus, Fatiha was afraid that if she ever keeping her work as detective to focus on justice, she would be passing harm to herself. For this reason, the Night Spirit possessed Fatiha and shots Roxanne to death, so Christa could taken her away and used as the sacrifice object to unleashes the evil spirits. The team, at the second of the case, could not risk telling all of this to Farhan since he would probably come to them looking for answers, and thus requested Elvis to keep this secret until they could finally put an end to the satanic cult. Although the team solved the complex puzzle, they were still left with three more tasks to complete: to find out why Christa murdered her relatives, sacrificing Fatiha and to unmask the Night Spirit's true self. Abraham, Raymond and the player continues their journey to nuclear reactors. Summary Victim *'Issac Foley' Murder Weapon *'Gasoline' Killer *'Amanda Rohrlach' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect studies geography. *The suspect owns a chameleon. *The suspect is 5'6" feet tall. *The suspect wears dust mask. Suspect's Profile *The suspect studies geography. *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect owns a chameleon. *The suspect is 5'6" feet tall. *The suspect wears dust mask. Suspect's Profile *The suspect studies geography. *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect owns a chameleon. *The suspect wears dust mask. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has asthma. *The suspect owns a chameleon. *The suspect is 5'6" feet tall. Suspect's Profile *The suspect studies geography. *The suspect owns a chameleon. *The suspect is 5'6" feet tall. *The suspect wears dust mask. Killer's Profile *The killer studies geography. *The killer has asthma. *The killer owns a chameleon. *The killer is 5'6" feet tall. *The killer wears dust mask. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Last Exorcism (1/4) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Sachs Canyon Category:Copyrighted Images